I need you tonight
by imaginationxunleashed
Summary: Just how well will Fiona do with being locked up in rehab when the only things that are on her mind are alcohol and her prince.. Adam Torres. Two chapters so far. I would like to see at least 12 reviews before I post chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

_I feel trapped. I want to get out and go someplace far away. I can t take this - being in a rehabilitation center. There are a lot of other people in this place that have more problems than I. I don t belong here._

The beautiful girl sat at her desk in the rehab center, looking outside the window. Curls hung low in her face. Sighing, she placed her elbows on the hard wood desk and placed her head in the palms of her hands. Her eyes went from left to right, looking for something to entertain her from the world outside that she was no longer able to step foot in. Well, at least not until she was clean. Suddenly, Fiona s eyes fell upon a window display of champagne bottles. The need to lose herself a little more after each sip grew stronger.

In New York, her life seemed less complicated. Ever since she moved here to Canada, the only things that made sense in her life were alcohol and Adam. Fiona never felt like she belonged and the only way she got over the feelings she had was to drink. Drinking made everything better - made everything make sense. Every sip that dripped down her throat helped her leave behind the world and all her worries. Every time, she floated off to a new world where everything made sense, where nothing could hurt her.

Then there were other times - times she was with Adam. Whether she was drinking or not, the moments she spent with him were like pure bliss. The way he looked at her made her tummy flutter, the way he touched her sent shivers down her spine, and when he kissed her.. she never wanted to let him go. In both of her worlds - reality or not - he was her Prince Charming.

The sudden thought of Adam on her mind made her lips curl into a small smile. Oh, how she wished she could see him and feel his arms wrapped around her to keep her out of harms way.

_I need you, Adam._


	2. Chapter 2

_Get out. I never want to see you again._

Those words stung her. She regretted it ever coming out of her mouth. She couldn't picture her life without Adam. When everything else in her life made no sense, he did. The way he treated her like gold - she never imagined anyone treating her that way. Especially since she felt like she didn't fit in. The only person besides Adam that made her life seem more tolerable was Holly J.

Sure, Holly J was the girl Fiona was jealous of. The feel of being replaced. There was a time when the only person she relied on - the one who was her other half - let her down. Growing up, her twin brother was always there to pick her up when she fell, as she did for him. Fiona wanted to be the only woman in his life - other than their mother. That all changed when Holly J stepped in. Eventually, after awhile, the feel of being replaced wore off. She had to accept the fact that her brother should be able to see and date girls. Fiona wasn't the only girl in his life and never would be. Though it bothered her, she dealt with it. By drinking.

When drinking first became a habit, she still had some control over it. It was when Bobby stepped into her life. He made her feel as if she was in a living nightmare. All the abuse she took from him, it wounded her inside. Alcohol was what kept her from doing something she might regret. Every time she drifted away - the pain Bobby caused her faded away. Everything numb, everything perfect.

A faint knocking on the door pulled the Princess away from her thoughts. Between the door frame stood a woman in her late twenties. She was at least five foot seven and had a beautiful figure. She looked as if she were supposed to be on the cover of a magazine. Miss, someone is asking for you in the lobby.

Fiona drew a breath, unsure if she was to be excited or not that she had a visitor. Standing up from the small wooden chair, she walked past the beautiful woman who was obviously the receptionist. With her hands in front of her, she pushed through the doors and into the lobby.

When her eyes fell upon Adam, Fiona felt her heart pounding at full speed. It was almost like her heart was about to burst out of her chest and her mind went completely blank. She wasn't expecting her Prince to come after what she had said to him. _"I.."_, She choked. _"What are you doing here?"_

That sounded so rude. Never did she mean it that way. She was in shock. Fiona didn't know why he would come, but what she did know was that she loved him. One might have thought it was insane, but that was the only thing true. Her love for Adam.


End file.
